


День, когда Мальчик, который выжил, подкараулил Мастера Зелий в Подземельях

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cогласно названию</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, когда Мальчик, который выжил, подкараулил Мастера Зелий в Подземельях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day The Boy-Who-Lived Cornered The Potions Master In The Dungeons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207) by [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling). 



> Фик переведен в подарок фесту **"Spring break"** в сообществе **bottom!Snape**.  
>  Бета: Candice

– Devincio Severum lecto!* – провозгласил Гарри.

Убедившись, что руки и ноги пленника надежно привязаны к кровати, он уселся сверху и принялся расстегивать крошечные пуговки на его мантии. Затем на рубашке. Наконец, последняя пуговица поддалась, и Гарри смог добраться до обнажившейся груди.

– Как думаешь, с чего мне начать, Северус? – Он прочертил линию от впадинки на горле до пупка. 

Снейп зашипел, и его глаза полыхнули гневом.

– Может, лизнуть твои соски? Малюсенькие, аппетитные соски. М-м-м, да, их так и хочется попробовать. Пожалуй, с них и начнем.

– Поттер! Освободи меня немедленно, и тогда, возможно, я не отправлюсь прямо отсюда к директору!

Гарри прижался к паху Снейпа.

– А зачем? – усмехнулся он. – Ты же хочешь этого не меньше, чем я.

Он снова немного поерзал, и Снейп не смог сдержать стон.

– Поттер! – проскрипел он сквозь зубы. – Отпусти меня!

– Скажи волшебные слова, и я послушаюсь.

– Волшебные слова? – Снейп судорожно вздохнул. – Поттер, пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

Проклятый мальчишка опять усмехнулся.

– Нет, нет, Северус. _Эти_ слова не волшебные.

– Тогда _какие_?

Гарри наклонился и прошептал в ухо Снейпу:

– Волшебные: «Трахни меня, Поттер».

 

* «Привязать Северуса к кровати»


End file.
